Repo! The Next Generation
by xXSt3ph0Xx
Summary: We all know what happens at the Genetic Opera, but what happens 100 years later? find out in Repo! The Next Generation!
1. The next Repo

**This is my continuation of one of my favorite movies, Repo! The Genetic Opera. It takes place in the year 2156. Enjoy!**

_My great grandfather would be proud of me_ thought the Repo as she ran after her next victim: a helpless 34 year old. The Repo ran very quickly after her victim, but she was also hoping her victim would fall or trip so it would be easier to repossess her liver. That's when the Repo remembered: boomerang blades. Quickly, the Repo pulled out the blades and flung then, successfully hitting the victim in the back of the neck, causing a quick death. The Repo ran over to the lifeless body, and sliced the stomach open. Blood sprayed a little onto the Repo's dress, made of the same material as the Repo men's suits were. She slowly removed the liver, hoping it was not cut itself. It wasn't, the organ was safe. She put it into the plastic bag along with the other organs she had repossessed that night. That was her last repossession. She left the body without cleaning up, to show people that's what happened when you didn't pay your payment

Back at GeneCo, Rotti's great grandson, Tobias, was watching the repossession's from a hidden camera attached to a TV in his office. He was disturbed by a knock on his office door. "come in!" he shouted, hoping it was who he wanted it to be. It was. The Repo entered the room, and threw the bag on organs onto the desk. "thank you" Tobias said, giving the Repo a pleasant smile. The Repo nodded, and headed off into the night, back to the house she shared with her older brother.

The Repo took off her mask and stared into the mirror. It was like the mask controlled her: every time the mask was on, she was up for ripping organs out of people's chest, but when the mask was off, she can only think of how big of a monster she was. She also thought about her past: her grandmother lost both of her parents before she turned 20. Her grandfather was a GraveRobber who peddled this thing called "Zydrate" and how her parents just ignored her and her brother growing up.

The Repo sighed and tossed the mask aside, onto the floor, she stared at herself more, she stared at the face of 15 year old Natalie GraveRobber.


	2. Home Life

"_And out top story tonight: did GeneCo bring the Repo Man back? 100 years after the last Repo Man, Nathan Wallace was killed by Rotti Largo, people have been murdered the same way as the Repo murdered them. Leading people to believe that GeneCo may have bought the Repo back, only this time, without warning" the image on the TV went from the news reporter to a police officer "from the looks of the murders, it is possible that, Tobias Largo may have, illegally, bought the Repo back." the officer said. The image on the TV went back to the reporter. "the head of GeneCo, Tobias Largo, as well as some other employees, declined to comment." she was about to go on talking when I turned the TV off, not wanting to hear more._

"_hey, I was watching that" said my older brother, George. I laughed "I don't want to hear anymore that topic" I said. He looked serious at me "Let me guess, they questioned you?" I nodded. After I left for work that day, happy that they were no repossessions tonight, but as soon as I walked out the front door, I was OVERLOADED with questions: "did GeneCo bring the Repo back?" "who is the Repo?" "did Tobias bring the Repo back?" I wanted to kill myself. Luckily, Tobias came out and shooed them away. He looked at me and winked. I smiled._

_Tobias did bring the Repo back, and because Nathan was my great grandfather, he thought it proper I was the next Repo. Everyday, except for those few days where no repossessions were scheduled, I would call my brother and tell him I was "working overtime" when I was really ripping the organs out of people who cannot pay their payments. I always felt guilty after the repossessions, but when I had the mask on, I was in kill mode. It disturbed me terribly, but I lived with it, I lived with the terrible lie I had kept inside of me, I wondered how great grandpa felt when he was the Repo._

"_Well, best you be going to bed, Natty" my brother said. I got up and dusted my skirt off, headed toward the stairs "goodnight" I called down. "Goodnight!" he called back._

_As usual, I was restless that night. I couldn't sleep. What was disturbing me? Was it the guilt? Was it the mental torture? What was it? I looked out the huge window into the world. The nightlife I was so used to. I took a deep breath, I need a walk, I decided. Without much thought, I pulled on some clothes, and walked downstairs. I looked at the clock: 1:49am. I sighed and pulled on my jacket, headed toward the door, and opened it. I waked outside and took a deep breath. I smiled and locked the door behind me. I walked into the world and began to enjoy the fresh air. That's when I heard the sirens of the GeneCops. That's when my cell phone went off, I answered it quickly. _

"_Hello?" I said. It was Tobias on the other line. "Shilo, a escaped victim of ours was caught hiding in the graveyard, be here at the hospital within a hour" before I could respond, he hung up. I sighed and hurried back into the door. I pushed the fireplace and within 15 minutes, I was into my Repo uniform. I rushed out of the house into the darkness of the night._


	3. The Reposession Of Stomach 474921

I walked though the dark hallways of GeneCo's hospital. Making my way towards room 402, where they were holding the escapee hostage. I sighed as I put my mask on, and walked up the stairs. I didn't have to walk to far into the 4th floor because the room was right next to the stairs, I entered the room, startled to see that the victim was a man of maybe 47. I was expecting someone younger. That's when Tobias interpreted my thoughts.

"sorry to disturb you, miss." said Tobias, careful not to say my name even though the victim wouldn't be alive to tell people "but this fucking sneak was hiding in the graveyard." I was about to ask what organ need to be repossessed, but a voice in the darker section of the room interrupted me "father, what the fuck did I tell you to do when the graveyard opened? It needed to be protected! But you and your cheap ass self said it was ok unprotected!" I realized the voice was of Tobias' daughter, Angie Sweetie. I turned to her and nodded a hello. She nodded back. "oh, Angie, you bitch!" screamed Tobias' son, Louis "you don't know what the fucking hell your talking about! I think dad did-" Tobias screamed "BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Angie and Louis gave each other dirty looks. I gave Tobias a look. He cleared his throat and said "he has stomach 474921, and he missed 2 payments, make it gruesome."

I nodded. I walked over to the man strapped into the chair. He was making muffled protests and struggling to break free from the rope. I looked at the victim and asked him "what's your name?" he responded with "mmmmm!" I chuckled "nice to meet you 'mmmmm'" I said before slicing his neck openly violently with the knife. Blood shot out, covering my uniform with blood. I realized that, by some miracle, he was still alive, so with a another swift sweep across his throat, I cut his head off, more blood spraying onto my uniform and the walls. I plunged the knife into him and thrusted it down, opening him up to find the stomach accidentally cut along with his body. But Tobias wouldn't mind. I grabs the stomach and ripped it detached from his intestines, making every last drop of blood spray from the victim's body.

I looked at Tobias, who watched the whole thing, I noticed that he had some blood on his suit jacket. I tossed his the heart and he caught it, and handed it to a nearby Gentern I didn't notice before. He wiped his hands off and smiled at me. I took my mask off and looked at my uniform. "leave it here" he said "I'll give you your spare" I nodded. He ran off to get my spare uniform.

I kneed down and picked up the detached head. The man looked helpless, and I felt horrible for ending his life. I looked around the blood splattered room, and all I could think about were the 3 words running inside my head: _I'm a fucking monster_.


	4. A Dark Past

The next few days were same old, same old. Get up, have breakfast, go to work as a trainer nurse, go out at night ripping organs out as the Repo, go home, have dinner, go to bed. My insomnia was getting worse by the night. It came to the point where my eyes were bloodshot from no sleep. Even the first few days of being a Repo, I had sleep. It was intil I repossessed heart 102938.…. From my father. That's right, my father, he missed 3 of his payments, so he was my 5th or 6th repossession, and ever since then, I could never sleep. I remember chasing my dad down intil I cornered him into a back alley, and him begging for mercy, and then my slitting his throat intil he bleed out. Then with careful and skillful knife usage, cutting his heart out. I left the body there and I bought the heart back to Tobias, I remember his smug smile as I tossed the heart onto the desk, tears pouring down my cheeks. "you'll get over it. Goodnight" he said, as if I just killed some stranger.

I remember waking up that morning to my brother crying in the living room with our dead dad's body. Blood covering my brother shirt. "what happened?" I asked, even though I was fully aware of what happened. "a friend of mine saw him in a back alley, someone cut his heart out" my brother sobbed "what monster would do such a thing?" I remained silent and cried myself. We cried ourselves to sleep that night.

I snapped out of my memories and continued putting my Repo uniform away from tonight's repossessions. They weren't as gory as the others I had did, but still fairly gruesome. I changed into my regular clothes for dinner and walked back upstairs, putting the secret door back into place. I walked into the dining room, but paused just before it and slowly walked into the hallway. At the end of a hallway was a picture frame covered by a red velvet cover. I walked to the end of the hall and took a deep breath.

I lifted the curtain. There was the dead body of my father, and at the left side of his shirt… was the blood stained spot where his heart once was.


	5. Shocking News and  Walk In The Graveyard

"YOUR BRINGING THE OPERA BACK?" me, Angie, and Louis asked in unison. Tobias nodded "why not?" he asked. Angie spoke up "remember what happened 100 years ago? Nathan Wallace was killed, Blind Mag committed suicide, well, so I was told, and Rotti, great great granddaddy, died of his illness!" Louis then stammered "GeneCo was the talk of the town for weeks! We don't need another reputation as that!" Tobias stood up and spoke calmly "that was, as Angie said, 100 years ago. Everyone who was there has to be dead by now. besides, I think it's time we moved on from those," he paused to look at me and continued "tragic events." Angie and Louis looked at each other in disapproval, but shrugged, no point auguring. Tobias looked at us "it's settled, no arguments, the opera will be a week from tomorrow, you are all dismissed, except for Natalie, you need to work overtime" Angie and Louis left. I sat down.

Tobias gave me my assignment, only one repossession tonight, but I big job: I have to gut a whole body. Luckily, the victim was caught so he was in the building. I put on my uniform and was led into the roo, the door locked behind me. As I put my mask on I eyed the victim, who was more jumpy then a kangaroo. I walked over and without a thought, sliced his stomach open, blood oozed out of the body. He was dead right away.

"motherfuck" I murmured as removed the intestines. They were covered in some type of puss. I guess he got sick even with the new organs. I carefully removed the rest of the organs, which were also covered in puss. I sighed as I looked at the gutted body, carefully placing the organs into a plastic bag.

A idea popped into my head. This was my first body gutting, and I didn't want to face Tobias just yet, so I placed my hand inside of the body, slowly I worked my way up to his mouth, intil my hand was controlling his mouth. "why, hello young sir, what's your name?" I asked the dead man. In a manly voice, I moved his mouth and talked "my name is Todd" I said in the manly voice. I was about go on when I heard a voice behind me that scared me. "Natalie, why are you using the body as a puppet?" Tobias asked me. I blushed "no reason" I said handing him the plastic bag. "goodnight" I said rushing out of the room, changing into my regular clothes and heading out the door.

I decided to take the shortcut home, which meant going though the graveyard. I walked slowly into the darkness, I highly doubted the GeneCops were there, but I tried to be as silent as possible. My silence wasw ruined when I saw something running into the shadows. "the fuck" I said when all of a sudden the alarms went off. "freeze!" the GeneCops screamed coming after me "SHIT!" I screamed running away. I ran though a empty building but then I was grabbed and a hand covered my mouth. I cried and screamed and then everything turned black.


	6. New Friends

The first thing I heard when I woke up was "She's waking up, Carsten, hurry!" I woke up next to a dumpster. A blonde boy with brown highlights and a lip ring was kneeling next to me. Another blonde boy, Carsten I presume, who was actually kind of sexy, ran over and wiped the sweat off my head. I brushed his hand off and screamed "get the fuck away from me!". I got up and brushed myself off, they looked shocked by my rather mean ways. I looked at them scared and asked with a teary voice "did you guys rape me?" they looked at each other and laughed extremely hard.

"rape you? We SAVED you" the one in the lip ring said. He got up and walked to me, putting his arm around me. "I'm Andy, by the way" he said. The other one stood up and said "and I'm Carsten" I nodded "nice to meet you guys, I'm Natalie". they nodded "nice to meet you as well" Carsten said "now, what were you doing in the graveyard?" I gave them a serious look "I was walking home, and the graveyard is a shortcut, but what were you guys doing in the graveyard?" they looked at each other nervously, then looked at me. Andy spoke up. "if we tell you, you must not tell a soul from GeneCo, please?" I nodded. I did work for GeneCo, but they did save my life.

Carsten pulled out a little glass vial. In it, was a blue liquid that was glowing. "what is it?" I asked him. "It's called Zydrate, it's found in dead bodies, me and my brother smuggle it in order to put food in our mouths, it's illegal, so please don't said anything." I looked at them, and smiled "you saved my life, I save yours" I said. They smiled. "thank you" Carsten replied. I smiled back.

"I have to go, goodbye" I turned to leave but then Carsten took me by the hand and held me close, our noses touching, he whispered "we must see each other again, please, you are one to be desired" I looked him into the eyes "ok" I whispered back. He smiled. "me and Andy are always around here, or in the graveyard, come visit us" I smiled "I will, goodnight" and I walked away

I silently laughed to myself as I heard Andy say to Carsten in a sing song kind of way "someone's in love!" I laughed cause I thought maybe that was true.


	7. A Secret For A Secret

I went into work the day of the Opera to find the places in a shackles. Everyone was in the preparation tents, getting plastic surgery for tonight, or practicing their songs, or even doing there makeup. Not even 5 minutes I'm there, and Tobias ran over. "Natalie! Good you're here so early!" he whispered into my ear "you have a repossession to do this morning, we caught him, he has spine 564731, when can you do it?" I whispered back "I can do it now, let me change." he nodded, lead me to the 5th floor and let me change into my uniform.

He lead me to a back alley, which kind of confused me. Then I saw a man, about 50, hanging upside down on a rope. He was knocked out so he wouldn't put up a fight. He stepped back inside and I continued my work. I swiftly slashed open his back, and within two seconds I ripped out his spine. Blood dripped to the floor and sprayed onto me. I took off my helmet after the blood stopped spraying. I shook my helmet hair out. My eyes widened huge when I heard a voice behind me.

"Natty, you're the… the Repo? You work for GeneCo?" I looked behind me to find Carsten and Andy looking behind me, their eyes wide with horror.

"I can explain!" I said quickly, panicked but Andy interpreted me. "don't worry, you kept our secret, we'll keep yours." he smiled. I smiled back, relived. "I think ripping out organs is sexy" joked Carsten. I laughed, but then became serious. "I have to go back in, bye guys." they waved. "bye!"


End file.
